PreBirthday Party at Gen X
by Setsuna-X
Summary: [complete]Anzu’s birthday is coming up so her and the gang hit the club scene for a birthday celebration. She invites her new crush, Seto Kaiba, hoping to form a relationship. Who knew that he already liked someone and that that someone was her friend! SJ
1. Setting Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich and not writing fan fiction.

**Summary:** Anzu's birthday is coming up so her and the gang hit the club scene for a pre birthday celebration. She invites her new crush, Seto Kaiba, hoping to form a relationship. Who knew that he already liked someone and that that someone was her friend! S/J, implied H/O, Y/YY

**Warning:** None in this chapter

**A/N:** Okay, this is only my second fic I've written and its still in the works. I'll try to update both of them as long as I have time.

**Pre-Birthday Party at Gen.X**

_By: Setsuna-X_

**Chapter 1-Setting Up**

"So Anzu, what do you want to do for your birthday? I know it's not until tomorrow but today's Friday, we should do something," said Yugi.

"Wow Yugi, that's so considerate of you. I was thinking something along the lines of that too actually" said Anzu. The Yugi-tachi were all gathered around Yugi's desk during their lunch break. Seto Kaiba was, of course, sitting in his own seat, working on his laptop. It just so happened that his desk was located near Yugi's. Jou sat on the desk in front of Yugi's with Honda hanging by his side, Anzu stood next to Honda, leaning slightly on the desk nest to Yugi's, Yugi himself was situated in his own seat.

"Anzu, got any idea where ya wanna go?" asked Jou, clearly bored.

"I was thinking about going to that new club that opened up downtown" she responded.

"You mean 'Gen.X'?" Jou asked eagerly. The sound of happiness from Jou's voice made Kaiba's ears perk up. 'What is the Mutt so happy about now?' he thought to himself, pretending to work.

"Yeah that one Jou, why, have you been there?" asked Anzu, clearly curious.

"No I haven't, but I wanta. It's the greatest club ever, so I've heard. Of course we can't get alcohol but the club itself is worth it. It's really the place to be on a Friday night" he finished off, clearly excited over the idea of going there.

"Wow Jou, I didn't know that you knew the club scene," praised Yugi. Jou just chuckled and formed a slight blush across his cheeks.

'Hmm…so the Mutt likes dancing. I doubt with his clumsiness he could even dance properly, even so I really do want to see him move his body…that came out wrong…' thought Kaiba, still listening intently to the Yugi-tachi's conversation.

"So who else are you going to invite Anzu?" asked Honda, trying to sway the conversation away from the different clubs that Jou and Yugi began talking about.

"Well, I was thinking about just you guys, Otogi and maybe Mai?" Anzu finished off, waiting to see her friends' reactions.

"Mai!" exclaimed Jou. 'Oh no, if she comes I know she's going to be hanging all over me. Why can't she get the hint that I only like her as a friend? I don't even like girls in general!' he thought miserably to himself.

At the same time Kaiba's thoughts came pouring in. 'Mai? That slut? If she goes she's just going to be hanging onto my puppy the whole time and if they're going to the club I'm sure she's going to be all over him! She'll be using her revolting whore body to take him away from me…wait, he's not mine. I would see Mai as an okay duelist and respect her if she wasn't all over the puppy. There has to be a way for me to make sure he isn't left alone with her tonight. It's too painful to think that she might take him away from me (wait, he isn't mine…yet) Is he even into guys? Sigh' thought Kaiba wearily.

"Yes Mai, Jou" continued Anzu as if she didn't hear the exclamation in his voice.

"Hey buddy, that's great isn't it? You girlfriend Mai is gonna be there tonight too" joked Honda with a wink.

At that statement Kaiba's heart stopped pounding. 'He's already going out with her? No he can't be!' Kaiba thought frantically.

"What! She's not my girlfriend Honda, she's just a friend" Jou tried to cover that up. 'I hope Kaiba's not paying attention to what that baka just said. Last thing I need is for him to think that I'm going out with Mai' he thought.

With that outburst Kaiba let a breath go that he wasn't even aware of holding. 'Wow, I can't believe that a simple statement like that made my heart stop, thank Kami my puppy is still single' he thought, relieved.

"Oh Jou, I thought you liked her" said Yugi sheepishly.

"I do like her Yug' just not like tha' " said Jou.

"Hey Honda, is Otogi working tonight?" asked Anzu.

"I don't know. I'll call him later for you if you want" replied Honda, hoping that his boyfriend wasn't working tonight so they could dance together later.

"Wha' time and where we gonna meet?" asked Jou.

"We can meet at my house if you want, 7 o' clock?" asked Yugi.

"Sure" "Yeah, tha's cool" "Alright" they all agreed. "Ok" said Yugi.

Just then the end of lunch bell rang and more students began to fill into the classroom. The teacher began her usual teaching of history and several students actually began taking notes. Jou was busy writing notes back and forth to Honda while drawing a picture of a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the side. Yugi was taking notes intently in his seat. Kaiba was still typing away on his laptop, thinking of how he'll manage to get into the club without Jou knowing that he had overheard their whole conversation. Each idea after the last seemed more ridiculous.

Anzu on the other hand was busy staring out the window and lazily drawing hearts all over her 'SETO KAIBA' notebook. After she knew that Yami would never go out with her she threw away her 'PHARAOH YAMI' notebook and focused on the only other guy she deemed worthy of her love and affection. She mentally sighed as her thoughts drifted towards Kaiba.

'He's so perfect, brown hair (probably silky too), blue eyes, icy, not kind looking like mine. He's smart too. Best of all he's rich! Imagine all the things he would buy me if we were going out. I guess he'll have to kick Mokuba out of the house incase our dates get hotter. I think I'll invite him to my pre-birthday party for tonight. The only person that seems to have a problem with him seems to be Jou, but he won't mind. I'm sure Mai will be able to entertain him long enough that he'll forget he's there. Better get started on that invitation then.' And ending that mental rant Anzu took out her scrapbook materials and began to make a very fancy and vomit-ly pink and purple invitation for her hearts new desire, Seto Kaiba.

History just happened to be the last class of the day and students were rushing out of the school, ready for the weekend to start. The members of the Yugi-tachi always met out front of the school after visiting all their lockers together. "Guys, I'll meet you with you in a little bit. I have something I have to do first!" yelled Anzu over all the other students. Jou and Honda visited Honda's locker first. Yugi had to go home right away today so they skipped his locker. Anzu just made it out of the crowd and caught up with her object of obessession..er..affection.

"Kaiba, hey Kaiba! Can you wait up please!" called Anzu as she ran after the teen CEO. Kaiba slowed his pace hesitantly, allowing her to catch up to him. "Hey Kaiba, I wanted to invite you to my pre-birthday party later tonight, would you please come?" Anzu asked with hope written all over her face. Kaiba merely turned his head in order to look at her, a scowled placed upon his face. That look then turned into a look of disgust at her hope-ridden face.

"Please, would you consider going?" she asked again, the light of hope slowly fading. She bowed her head in hopes that he'd like her submission and offered the atrociously colored invitation. He slowly took the girly piece of paper out of her hands and looked at it with a look of pure hatred but underneath he was surprised that the bimbo had wanted to invite him and he was also happy because now he had an excuse to go to the club. She looked at him with renewed hope and fluttered her eyelashes at him seductively. She also raised her chest slightly in faith that he would see something that he liked. Kaiba tried so hard not to vomit then and there. He noticed all her flirting movements (because he was used to them), and was so glad that he was gay, because if he wasn't, after those movements, he'd be gay now.

"So please consider coming," she stated again.

"Hn. Whatever" Kaiba said as he pocketed the invitation and continued walking toward the awaiting limo. Just as Anzu was drifting off, staring at Kaiba and hoping that he would come to celebrate her birthday with her…

"Hey Anzu!" called Jou as he jogged over to her. At the sound of Jou's voice Kaiba's step staggered and he deliberately slowed his step. At the sight of Kaiba, more specifically his lower regions, Jou stopped talking and just stared at him as he entered the limo. Kaiba took a moment to look over at Jou, a smirk plastered on his face as he noticed the blond staring intently at him. He then ordered his driver to go to the Kaiba Mansion. Honda had been talking to Anzu during Jou's mental relapse. Jou broke out of his stupor and shook his head out of all the hentai thoughts that crept in.

"Anzu, what were you talkin' to Kaiba about?" asked Jou, half curious and half jealous that his friend was able to hold a decent conversation with the brunet but he couldn't. His eyes betrayed his emotions quickly. When confused he would cock his head slightly, looking like the puppy Kaiba always claimed him to be.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind Jou, but I invited him to celebrate with us tonight." Anzu finished off, hoping Jou's thoughts revolved around Mai for the remainder of the evening, enough that he wouldn't care about Kaiba being there.

"Kaiba! You invited Kaiba?" both boys shouted.

'So much for forgetting to hate him' thought Anzu sarcastically.

"Uh, guys, I just remembered that I have to do something right now, I'll see ya all tonight at Yug's, 'kay? Bye!" shouted Jou as he began to sprint home.

"Jou, wait!" called out Honda.

'Oh great' Jou thought. 'Now I have to deal with Honda and explain why I ran off'

"I'll walk home with you, you know it's on my way home anyway" said Honda when he caught up with the blond. "So why do you think that Anzu invited Kaiba?" Honda continued. "You don't think that Anzu 'likes likes' Kaiba, do you?" he asked. At that statement Jou's face became pale and his step staggered.

"Wh-what makes ya th-think tha'?" stuttered out Jou. 'I don't think that I could ever handle Kaiba with anyone else let alone with someone I actually hang out with' thought Jou.

"Well before we called out to her she was just staring at Kaiba with a dreamy look on her face and she did invite him without telling us which could me that she didn't want us to protest about it until she had invited him. Oh, that stuff and I catch her sneaking glances at him every now and then during chemistry" finished off Honda like this was no big deal. On the contrary, this was a huge deal to Jou. They were coming up to Jou's apartment then.

"I'll see ya later at Yug's" called out Jou nervously as he jogged up the steps. His father, once abusive in more ways than one, had died of alcohol poisoning but Jou refused to go to an orphanage so he got emancipated instead. He kept a part time job from Tuesday through Thursday at a café near Domino Park. It barely earned him enough for food and the bills, but he still had some money saved up over the years from the part time jobs he had when his father was still alive so he was able to splurge a bit here and there.

As Jou entered his one bedroom apartment he took off his shoes at the entrance and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on a nearby coat hanger. Living by himself made him a bit careless about how his apartment looked. When his father was alive he had to constantly clean over all the mess that would accumulate there, but if he wanted to have his friends over (like he wasn't able to do before) he had to keep the place at least livable. His apartment wasn't so bad, maybe just a little small, but perfect for him. It just has a bathroom, which connects to his bedroom, a kitchen with a nice counter and dining table. The living room contained a love seat couch in front of the T.V. and a recliner off to the side with a coffee table laid out front.

Jou passed up his living room and made a beeline for his bedroom. There he took off his school uniform and just sprawled across his bed thinking, just in a pair of forest green boxers. The sun, slowly setting, cast an ethereal light upon his golden skin and sun-kissed hair. Honey colored eyes slowly closed themselves as he began to think about everything that happened at school today and the events yet to come. All his thoughts seemed to revolve around a certain blue-eyed CEO and whether he would bother to come to the club later. The other thoughts that invaded his head were about Anzu and her supposed crush on the brunet. If she did have a crush on him things could turn out bad. Although he didn't like Anzu as much as the other members of their group, she was still his friend and didn't want her to get hurt emotionally. But like hell he would step down and give upon Kaiba without a fight. All's fair in love and war, as they say. So as much as he didn't want to hurt Anzu he's still have to win Kaiba away from her. He knew that Anzu had a major crush on Yami; maybe she's on the re-bound? Thought Jou as he opened his eyes and began thinking about Kaiba again.

He chanced a glance at the clock. It was already 5 p.m. and he hadn't even bathed. With that fact in mind he made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the water, allowing it to heat up as he removed his socks. The then began to rummage through his medicine cabinet and took out the necessities for after his shower. They were: A toothbrush, hairbrush, lotion, eyeliner (given by Shizuka), deodorant, cologne, and hair gel. He set all his items on the counter next to the sink. He turned back to the shower and slid down his boxers down his long, thin, yet muscular legs, fit from being in the swim and track teams. Stepping into the heated spray of the showerhead he began to shower. Once thoroughly soaked he put the apple scented shampoo into his hair and waited until it lathered then rinsed it off. The same procedure followed with apple scented conditioner and body wash. He loved the smell of apples. Once his shower was done he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his thin waist. He dared another glance at the clock. 'Damn, 5:40 p.m.' he thought. Grabbing another towel from the rack he began to furiously towel-dry his hair and exposed body. He then worked up the apple-scented lotion in his hands and covered his body in it. He quickly brushed his teeth, put on the deodorant and began to apply the eyeliner. He kept the line thin and barely visible, but it was enough to bring out the color of his honey-hazel eyes. After he felt satisfied with his bit of make-up he put on his Red Eyes Black Dragon boxers (which were also from Shizuka, this time for Christmas) and trudged back to his bedroom to look for something to wear.

He wanted to look good but be comfortable at the same time. He decided upon night-black pants, which clung to his body like a second skin and leaving nothing to the imagination. Although the pants were tight he'd usually wear these when he went out clubbing so they were worn in and quite comfy. For a shirt he decided to wear a low white tank and a black button down collared shirt atop. He then made his way back to the bathroom after dressing and proceeded to work his hair a little. It was still a little messy, no matter what he did to it, but it seemed to have calmed down with a little bit of gel. The good thing about this styling gel is that it didn't harden the hair and stuck it together; instead it let it flow nicely and allowed a little more control. He then sprayed his cologne once by his neck. He looked himself over once more and decided he looked good now. He went back to his bedroom where he put his socks and shoes. Checking the time again he noticed that it was now 6:40 p.m. 'Good timing' he thought. Just then there was a ring from his cell phone.

"Jou speaking" he answered.

"Hey Jou, it's Anzu" she replied over the phone.

"Oh hey Anzu, what's up?" asked Jou, trying to rid the images of her and Kaiba from his head.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for Mai to go and pick you up. Are you ready?" asked Anzu, putting her plan 'Operation: Get Mai and Jou together'

"Uh, ya I'm ready but Mai doesn't really need to pick me up, I can walk to Yug's house" replied Jou. 'I really don't need Mai to be with me the whole night and this sorta feels like a set up' thought Jou, hoping Anzu would call off Mai.

"Oh Jou, sorry, I already told her that you'd be okay with it. Well at least you'll get to Yugi's faster and then we'll head down to the club okay? Okay. Bye." finished off Anzu, cutting off any protest Jou had been developing. Just then Jou heard a car beeping out front and a dial tone on his phone, meaning Mai was already out there and Anzu hung up without letting Jou reply. The car horn beeped again and Jou gave up and walked down his apartment steps. Even in the dark he could still see the underlined lust up Mai's eyes and he mentally shuddered. Mai's eyes then left a slimy trail on his body by her 'eye-rape' technique.

"Hey Mai" called out Jou in his friendliest tone.

"Hey Jou" Mai called back "hurry up and get in here so we could all head to the club."

Jou finally reached the passenger car door and slid into the seat. The engine roared and they proceeded to Yugi's house. Mai herself looked like she spent an eternity getting ready for tonight. She looked as if she put on too much perfume and eye make up. Her clothes were her usual mini skirt and revealing top, but instead of the lavender colors she usually sports around all her clothes were black and probably leather. All the dark colors made her hair shine out more. Throughout their random chatter in the car Jou noticed that Mai's hand would somehow end up on his thigh and that she would stick out her breasts more and fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtingly. Jou was more than a little disturbed. Mai was a wonderful person, albeit she did dress like a whore, but she's very nice and beautiful, if he wasn't already in love with Kaiba he'd probably give her a shot. Too bad that's not the case and her was a little disturbed after the forth time Mai's hand found his thigh. Once they arrived at the game shop Jou shot out of the blue convertible and ran to the door to ring the bell. He felt Mai's eyes following his butt as he tried not to saunter to the door. Yami, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were ready and waiting. They all greeted Jou and made their way over to the waiting car. Jou tried to get anyone else to sit in the passenger seat with Mai but they all refused and gave him a wink. Since the back could only hold three people, Yugi ended up on his Koi's lap. Everyone joked and talked all the way to the club. Since there were more people in the car Mai had refrained from flirting with Jou much. Most of the time she spent talking to Anzu. Jou was talking to Honda, trying to make him feel better about Otogi not being able to make it to the club tonight. Apparently he'd be working till nine p.m. to try and make up for the time he spent with Honda on their last date instead of at work. Jou was left wandering where Kaiba would even show up.

'There's a part of me that wishes he will show up, I didn't get all primped up for Mia, that's for sure but on the other hand I don't want him to come. How am I going to get him to dance with me? I hope we don't fight' thought Jou nervously as he played with a hem of his shirt. Once they arrived at the club they went and sat down at a table for all of them that wasn't too far off from the DJ or bar. Since it was a Friday the club was packed with other teens and people in their early 20's. (To recap these are the Yugi-tachi's and Co. ages: Yugi-16, going on 17, Honda-17, Anzu-becoming 17 in one more day, Mai-18, Jou-16, going on 17 in two months, Seto-17, going on 18 in 10 months, Otogi-17, Yami-3000+)

Once inside Gen.X they were bombarded with the waft of alcohol mixed with sweat. Although it seemed a little early people seemed to have swarmed to this club earlier. People were all over the dance floor, the DJ frantically trying to play the music the audience wanted. The members of the Yugi-tachi just sat down at the table and took a moment to take in the new scene.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. I have most of this fic written out, so its only a matter of typing it out. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for the next chapter in "A night to remember" but it's because I've been more focused on this fic. Once this one is done all my dedication will be on NTR. I hope you all keep reading, and sorry again for keeping you waiting.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Other Side of Town

Finally chapter 2! I really need to make more time to typing this story out. Anyway, without further adieu…

Chapter 2- Other side of town 

---1 hour earlier at the Kaiba Mansion---

Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO of Kaiba Corp, was busy pacing in his bedroom, still in his school uniform, contemplating whether he should go to the club or not. He had been invited and it was the perfect excuse to get Mai off the puppy. But he had never been to a club before and although he knew how to dance he didn't know what the other people in the club would expect of him. Just then Mokuba stuck his head in his brothers' bedroom expecting to have to pry him off his laptop for working on a Friday. He was shocked to see his brother in deep thought, actually wasting time by pacing.

"Oni-san, what are you doing?" asked Mokuba curiously. At the sound of another voice other than his own muttering his head snapped up.

"Oh Mokuba, I didn't hear you come in. Did you need something?" Seto asked.

"No, I'm good Seto, I was just wondering why you aren't working" said Mokuba.

"Do you want me to be working?" asked Seto, knowing his little brothers' reaction.

"Wha-NO!" exclaimed Mokuba. Seto just chuckled at his brothers' antics; surely enough he reacted exactly as he thought he would.

"I was wondering what you were doing" explained Mokuba, trying to steer the conversation about 'Seto' and 'work'.

"I was just contemplating on whether I should go to Gen.X that Anzu (he shuddered as he said her name) invited me to" responded Seto.

"Gen.X!" exclaimed Mokuba "Seto, that's the greatest club ever! You have to go!"

"And how would you know that it's 'the best club ever'? And why should I go?" retorted Seto.

"Well, everyone's been saying about how it's so great and all" said Mokuba sheepishly "Besides if its Anzus' party then that means that Jou will be there too" added Mokuba with a wink. At his brothers suggestive wink Seto's face flushed a soft pink. 'Why does Mokuba have to know about my crush on that puppy anyway? Oh right, he's my nosy little brother" thought Seto a bit bitterly.

"What time does it start anyway?" asked Mokuba.

"At seven" responded Seto.

"Seven!" exclaimed Mokuba "then what are you doing standing around for, start getting ready!" said Mokuba as he began to shove Seto towards the open bathroom door connected to his bedroom.

"Wha-Mokuba! I didn't say I was going to go" yelled Seto over his shoulder.

"Oni-san, you're going to go to that club, you're going to tell Jou that you love him and you're going to dance with him the whole night, got it!" commanded Mokuba. "Now you go take a shower while I pick out your clothes" said Mokuba, cutting off any protests from Seto as he shut the bathroom door.

Once inside the bathroom Seto took a moment or two just blinking at the door, trying to digest everything that just happened. After coming out of his stupor Seto shed down to his silk, black boxers and turned on the shower. Shedding the remainder of his clothing he stepped into the cabin and let the water layer his body like second skin. He felt around his chin and decided that he had better shave before going out. He lathered his long, lithe body in the essence of vanilla, along with is hair. He decided that he should hurry because he had already wasted enough time pacing around his room. 20 minutes later Seto emerged from his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping up to the bathroom sink and mirror he took out his shaving utensils and shaved the stubble that had grown. He then applied vanilla-scented lotion on his hands and face. He grabbed another towel and towel dried his hair and exposed skin then stepped back into his bedroom. He spotted Mokuba sitting in his office chair looking at something on his laptop.

"Now what are you doing Mokie?" asked Seto as he walked over to his bed to inspect the clothing his little brother had picked out. "And what in the world is this?" inquired Seto, holding up the vintage looking t-shirt with only his thumb and index finger.

"Those are your clothes Seto and I'm getting directions to the club for the driver" responded Mokuba, ignoring the sound of disgust in Seto's voice when he had asked about the t-shirt. Mokuba then pressed the print button and waited for the directions to come out.

"I am not wearing this.. this shirt, Mokuba" said Seto, still holding the midnight blue shirt with two fingers.

"Seto, wear it. You'll thank me later" commanded Mokuba. "I'm going to give these directions to the driver and tell him to bring the limo around, I'll be waiting for you downstairs and you better wear what I picked out Seto" warned Mokuba with the patented Kaiba glare. With that he stepped out of his big brothers room to give him some privacy.

"What is it with this shirt?" Seto mused out loud. He then just shrugged and pulled the tight vintage shirt over his head. Eyeing the skin tight dark blue jeans lying next to his Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers and noticing that he was still only in his fluffy white towel caused his face to turn a pretty shade of pink as he slipped them on. After dressing into the skintight clothing he went and brushed his chestnut brown hair and then his teeth. He looked himself over on the mirror and deemed himself ready to go.

"Seto, the limo is here!" yelled Mokuba from the first floor. As Seto neared the living room he glanced at the clock and it read that it was 7:15 pm. He then took one more step and was blasted with the sound system playing the music from a racing game.

"Mokuba! Put that volume down!" yelled Seto over the T.V. while placing his hands over his ears. Mokuba scrambled to find the remote and hastily pressed the 'mute' button.

"Sorry Seto" Mokuba apologized. Seto took a deep breath in order to calm his heart that was drumming along his rib cage.

"It's okay Mokuba" Seto began, "but shouldn't you be getting ready for bed right now?"

"Oh big brother, you know it's _too_ early for bed, it just turned 7! Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'm in bed in a reasonable hour… like 10?" Mokuba said as he created the cutest puppy dog eyes. Seto was just about to retort and tell him that although it's a Friday it doesn't mean that he should be staying up late, but one glance at those eyes and all reasonable thought crumbled.

"Fine Mokuba, but you better be asleep by 10 and no later" said Seto sternly. "It's running late now so I best be going." Seto then turned to grab his purple trench coat and head out the door when he heard Mokuba yell 'Ok Seto, have fun. And make Jou yours!' and the blast from the racing game resumed. Seto just shook his head as his cheeks blushed once more at Mokuba's blunt words. Once again he resumed his path to the limo, hopefully not arriving at the club too late.

A/N: okay and that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to post as fast as I can. R&R!

And many thanx to my other reviewers:**animegurl088, **dragonlady222, **FireieGurl, **The Shadowfox Mistress.

I hope you all continue to read this fic!


	3. At the Club

**A/N: **Ok, chapter 3 is a little shorter than the rest of them but this is merely an interlude for the rest of the story.

Chapter 3- At the Club At Gen.X 

"wow, there are so many people here" shouted Anzu over the clubs' blasting music.

"Have fun out dere?" snickered Jou as an out of breath Yugi and a sweating Yami returned and sat down. Both immediately reached over for their orange sodas and gulped them down. Otogi had joined their table. Apparently the place that he has been working in has been Gen.X as a bartender. As a surprise he decided to join his boyfriend and the rest of the group. Honda and Otogi were out there dancing right now, but the song seemed to be finishing soon. Mai, Jou and Anzu have yet danced with anybody. All three had numerous offers already but they all had declined. Mai was being extremely nervous, so unlike herself, at asking Jou to dance. She knew that he wouldn't refuse because he's a nice guy like that but despite that she was still nervous. Anzu didn't want to waste her first dance with just anybody and opted to wait for Kaiba to show up and dance with him first.

'I sure hope he decides to come' thought Anzu as she took another sip from her soda. Jou's thoughts seemed to be on the same track as Anzu's. the song just finished; Honda and Otogi made their way back t the table and gulped down their drinks, much like how Yami and Yugi did. Mild chatter went around the table, two couples still trying to catch their breaths. The time just turned 7:30 pm and the club doors swung open. Kaiba took a while to locate the Yugi-tachi. He was just looking for anyone with blonde hair since it's uncommon in Japan. He took a deep breath and began to waltz his way over to their table. By the wide-eyed and slack-jawed expression on their faces he knew that he looked either extremely good or horribly bad. Good thing for him it was the former. Jou had yet seen him for his chair's back was facing Kaiba.

"Uh guys…? You all okay?" Jou asked attentively, frightened slightly by their expressions on his friends faces. "What is it? Its not another Egypt-take over the world thing, is it?" he asked again. Since his friends seemed indisposed of answering any of his questions Jou simply decided to turn his head around.

At the site of Kaiba standing there, looking like a normal teenager…no scratch that. Kaiba is anything but a normal teenager; he looked extremely gorgeous/hot/sexy and other synonyms. Just one glance at Kaiba and Jou already had some sweat forming on his brow; his body began to feel hot all of a sudden. His breath came in short gasps and his heart beat all the faster while his pants seemed to get a bit tighter.

"Kaiba?" Anzu managed to gasp out. "You made it!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat. Everyone's faces became normal again as the shock wore away. "You look great" claimed Anzu. Murmurs of agreement went around the table. Jou ad yet to recover but instead of looking shocked like everyone was moments ago his eyes became glazed over in lust. Seto took that into account as he sauntered over to take a seat at the table. The only seat available was between Anzu and Jou. Finally Jou was able to pull himself together.

"Hey Kaiba" he greeted in his usual cheery voice. Although he was able to find his voice his quickened pulse didn't seem to relent.

"Hey pup" Kaiba greeted back without his usual malice.

**A/N:** Okay, that's the end for this chapter but I promise that the next one will be worth it. Since it's going to be a longer chapter it might take longer to come out, so bare with me. R&R!

I want to thank my reviewers again for reading my story and I hope you continue to read it too. So thanx to: The Shadow Fox Mistress, **FireieGurl,** GoThiCrAvEn15, **dragonlady222, **RainOwl, and **reesescupprincess.**


	4. Interlude and a new POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich and not writing fan fiction.

**Summary:** Anzu's birthday is coming up so her and the gang hit the club scene for a pre birthday celebration. She invites her new crush, Seto Kaiba, hoping to form a relationship. Who knew that he already liked someone and that that someone was her friend! S/J, implied H/O, Y/YY

**Warning:** Some angst and minor Yaoi

Chapter 4- Interlude and a new POV 

_**7:15 pm in Seto Kaiba's Limo**_

The sheer black limo zooms through the night streets of Domino. The traffic was heavier than usual, seeing that it was past seven on a Friday night. "How much longer?" asked Kaiba, already regretting taking the limo instead of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, to his driver. Inwardly he was nervous as hell.

"Not much longer, Mr. Kaiba sir" replied the driver hastily.

By the time he arrived at the club it was already 7:30 pm. Seto took his time in order to take in the clubs' atmosphere. The music blared through the speakers; people meshing their bodies released gallons of sweat as their bodies moved with the beat. Everyone was dancing with everyone else, regardless of gender. The bar seemed fully stocked, as if expecting all of Domino to show up on its stands. The people the club seemed to be intoxicated in the clubs' aura instead of the alcohol.

'Where oh where has my little dog gone? Oh where oh where could he be? … Why on Earth do I even **know** that song!' Seto mentally scolded himself. '…Oh right, little brother…'

As he was glancing around the club he spotted Jou's golden tresses next to Mai's slightly duller blonde hair. Compared to Jou's golden mop, her hair was a dull yellow. Seto took a deep breath and made his way over to the Yugi-tachi's table and was inwardly pleased with their slacked-jawed reactions.

From the short distance between himself and Jou his breath was already coming in short. The mix of apples and some smell that can only be described as 'Jou' invaded his senses. From this distance he could also tell the difference in Jou's hair. One might pin it down to obsession, but Seto has observed Jou long enough to notice all the little the little things. Jou's voice then broke through his thoughts as he slowly turned his head.

Seto took in all of Jou's features. The way his eyebrows reached the top of his forehead as a look of surprise came across his face. His honey eyes widened and his pink lips slightly opened in the moment. Once his surprise was over his honey eyes became darker in a glaze of lust.

'He looks beautiful' were Seto's thoughts. ' His eyes look so much brighter, his hair looks silkier and his skin looks softer too.'

Just seeing Jou's face had his pants getting slightly tighter. Staring at each other was getting them nowhere. Finally Jou was able to compose himself enough to greet Seto.

"Hey Kaiba" said Jou.

"Hey pup" Kaiba responded.

Since 'pup' didn't seem much like an insult Jou decided it was best if he let it go, besides he couldn't possibly yell at him looking all hot, he might accidentally blurt something out that he'd later regret. Just then a fairly good looking man, possibly in his early 20's, walked up to their table between Jou and Mai.

"Hello" the man started "care to dance?"

Both Mai and Jou looked at each other at this point. In both their heads they were wondering just whom the man wanted to dance with.

"Uh, who ya wanna dance wit? Me or her?" asked Jou pointing to himself and then to Mai.

"Oh!" exclaimed the man "with you" he said, laying out his hand in front of Jou's face as an invitation to a dance. Jou looked at the hand and the man skeptically before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I don't feel like dancing at the moment. Thanks anyway" Jou politely declined.

"Alright" said the guy as he made his way back to the dance floor. When the guy had approached Jou, Seto's blood began to boil with jealousy.

'How dare that unsightly jerk hit on MY puppy!' Seto thought furiously. He clenched his fists and his knuckles began to turn white from the intense pressure. He only unclenched his hands when Jou had denied the man the right to dance with him.

"Man Jou, you're attracting way more attention than you usually do" commented Honda.

"Yeah, you're actually passing up Mai!" exclaimed Otogi.

"Really?" asked Yugi "How many offers have you each received?"

"Wow, you've already begun keeping count? We've only been here for a half an hour" commented Honda.

"Well, I got around 24 offers counting that last guy" answered Jou.

"What!" exclaimed Yugi "That's almost an offer a minute!"

"What about you Mai?" asked Yami.

"Not as much as Jou, I can tell you that" she replied. "Anyway, why don't we make that an even 25, care to dance Jou?" asked Mai as she extended her hand to Jou, much like that other guy. Jou briefly glanced at her hand and then raised his head to look at her face.

"Yeah, go for it Jou. We're all going to dance now anyway" said Yugi.

"Uh…" Jou trailed off.

"Great! Let's go!" exclaimed Mai as she yanked Jou by the hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

"Well, we're going too. Have fun you two" said Yugi, leaving Anzu and Seto at the table alone. Otogi and Honda left right after Mai and Jou. Once Jou was dragged off his chair Seto took his time in taking in his features. Jou's clothing was exceptional. His legs were uniquely defined in his skintight pants. The white tank under his black button down shirt clung to his thin, but sculpted chest. (Clearly features gained through sports) The black over shirt hung nicely over his lithe shoulders. Not to mention that his backside looked pretty good too. All these thoughts came into Seto's head as he watched his puppy being dragged away.

"So Kaiba, do you go clubbing much?" asked Anzu. 'Yes! I get to be with super-hunk Kaiba on my birthday! I knew Mai would help me keep Jou and Kaiba from fighting each other. Least she hasn't gone back on her word, which means that I have to hold up my end of the bargain. Phase two has now officially begun.' While Anzu's thoughts were traveling a million per second she slowly began to lift her cream yellow skirt higher along her thigh in hope that her legs would entice Kaiba. It was a little technique that she picked up from Mai when they would hang out together.

"No" responded Seto. (Which was the answer to Anzu's question)

While sitting at the table Seto was able to see how his puppy was faring against Mai. He noticed that on the dance floor Jou had more grace than when just walking. His movements were so sensuous and flowing that I was turning him on just watching him dance. The crowd then enveloped his view of Jou and Seto became jealous and worried about what might happen.

"Would you care to dance Kaiba?" asked Anzu with nerves of steel. It's a known fact that girls with a lot of self confidence are a major turn on to guys, least that's what Mai said. Inside though she was a nervous wreck; filled with anxiety.

Kaiba took a moment to contemplate his options. 1) He could sit here and be bothered by Anzu about dancing and hope for the best that Mai didn't do anything or 2) he could accept her offer and use that to get close to Jou and Mia, seduce the puppy and all the while be watching out for him. Option 2 seemed to work more in his favor.

"All right, but just so you know, this is you're birthday gift" Seto replied. Watching Anzu's face shift from determination to shock, excitement and finally lust was one that Seto whishes to never see again.

"Thank you!" she cheered as she stood up; Kaiba following suit. Immediately Kaiba began scanning the club for a glimpse of golden hair. Finally spotting it not too far from the bar and the bathroom he began his walk over there, ignoring Anzu's protests about him going too fast.

He made it to a small clearing; perfect for him and Anzu to dance and spy on Jou with him non-the wiser. As Seto stood there staring and admiring Jou's movements his eyes took on a dazed look. Suddenly all the color drained from Seto's face at something that unexpectedly happened before his very eyes.

During the dancing Jou was distracted by the sheer atmosphere the club produced. Mai took that as her opportune moment to strike. So to speak. Since Jou's thoughts seemed to be revolving around a certain CEO it took him a while to realize that Mai was the one kissing him, not Seto. He shoved her away gently enough that she would get the hint, hopefully.

"Look Mai, I don't know how else to tell you this, but… I only like you as a _friend_. I don't and can't like you more than that, I'm sorry." Jou apologized for shoving Mai off him and stopping their kiss. At his words Mai's lavender eyes began to fill with unshed tears. She didn't trust her voice at the moment and opted to just nodding her head.

"Ok den, how about we finish this dance then take a rest?" Jou offered hoping to make his friend Mai feel better. He can't stand it when one of his friends cry. At his proposal Mai sniffed up the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment and nodded with a small smile on her face and soon resumed back to dancing.

Unbeknownst to either of them was that when Mai had kissed Jou and he had begun to respond (b/c he was thinking about Seto) Kaiba had turned away, emitting fury and betrayal in his being. In his blind rage fueled by jealousy and breaking self-confidence Kaiba went in search of Anzu. He had not witnessed when Jou had kindly rejected Mai.

In his search he had unexpectedly bumped into Anzu and without a word proceeded to drag her over to that spot he had found near Mai and Jou. Jou caught site of them and his breath instantly hitched out of surprise and lust. His own dancing and movements staggered when he saw Seto's body move to the music fluidly and highly arousing. Once the lust had left him all he felt was jealousy and hatred toward Anzu.

'Just what the hell are they doing' thought Jou frantically, still trying to keep up with the beat of the music and spy on Anzu and Kaiba at the same time. Just as he thought that his jealousy couldn't flare further he was proved wrong. Kaiba had stopped his sensuous movements and in Jou's perspective everything began to play in slow motion. Kaiba cupped Anzu's cheek softly stopping her dancing abruptly. Kaiba then slowly bent his body forward to reach Anzu better and hesitantly brought his lips upon Anzu's. Her lips felt oiling and distinctly smelled of bubble gum, her lips obviously coated in lip-gloss. Why would women wear this kind of stuff, it left the kiss all stick yet slimy at the same time?

Jou's blood ran cold. He stopped dancing and simply gawked at them; not caring who noticed. His mind was racing with thoughts.

'What's he doing?…Does he like Anzu back?…I wonder how his lips feel… I bet they're soft…Is he even gay? Bi?' Jou thought all this frantically. Suddenly all those thoughts didn't matter. He felt his eyes begin to well up with unshed tears.

"Mai, go back to the table. I'm going to get us some drinks" said Jou, unnervingly calm, never once taking his eyes from the Teen Heart throb and his 'friend'. Mai, noticing the pain in his readable eyes, agreed without argument; Jou was grateful for this. Jou picked his eyes from staring at his feet and chanced another glance forward, hoping that everything that he had seen was all in his head. The site he laid his eyes upon was one that he had not counted on. Seto Kaiba's eyes were open and watching Jou with scrutinizing eyes and a challenging glint.

At that moment the pain was too great for even Jou to handle as he felt the tears begin to spill over his lashes. He teared his gaze from the couple and ran straight to the men's bathroom he had spotted earlier. Right when he entered it he didn't bother to check if there were any other people beside him so he broke into sobs. Years of psychological torture came back pouring into his mind and his heart. He tried to fight back all the harsh words his father had said to him. He wasn't going allow them to hurt him; just like when he met Yugi. Yugi was able to help escape the mental prison his father had built for him, but not even Yugi could take him out of his stupor now.

His fathers voice broke into his sobbing; letting Jou know just how much of a worthless person he was. His mental defenses as a street-wise punk broke. His father had always told him that no one would ever lover him and that he'd continue through life unloved, alone and miserable. His mother had left him…he never saw his sister… With these thoughts his eyes filled with renewed tears and this time instead of trying to will them back they streamed down his face.

Anger and self-hatred had enveloped him.

'How could Seto do that to me!' was his mantra as he destroyed the bathroom. His knuckles began to pour with blood from being scrapped against the bathroom wall. Punching over and over again helped release all the emotions that threatened to envelop him. He felt exhausted from all the dancing, crying and thrashing around in the bathroom. His anger soon died down and he just let his body slide down against the wall and onto the dirty floor feeling utterly defeated for some reason and tears silently still streaming down his face.

He felt terrible. How could he have been in euphoria just a few minutes ago admiring Seto's sensuous movements and now look at him. On the dirty floor of the men's bathroom, his perfectly styled hair had gone array and now was disheveled and dirty. He was breaking down slowly. His fathers taunts and sneers hauntingly bombarding his mind.

**A/N: ** okay and that's the end for chapter 4! I'll try to update with chapter 5 soon.

But before that I wanna thank all my reviewers for chapter 3 and I hope you continue reading this fic.

**_Thanx to:_** The Shadowfox Mistress, **Silver Rose Fox, **RainOwl, **animegurl088, **reesescupprincess, **Assassin of the Shadows (I don't see whats cute about this fic, but if you find it cute then that's awesome! Thanx)**, FireieGurl, and **dragonlady222!**

Thanx again for all the awesome reviews!


	5. Confessions

**A/N: **Ugh, I finally got to update. I wasn't even gonna bother but I did want to finish this story. I also didn't know what else to write. So here's the second to last chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich and not writing fan fiction.

**Summary:** Anzu's birthday is coming up so her and the gang hit the club scene for a pre birthday celebration. She invites her new crush, Seto Kaiba, hoping to form a relationship. Who knew that he already liked someone and that that someone was her friend! S/J, implied H/O, Y/YY

**Chapter 5**

After seeing Jou's face broken and betrayed Seto stopped kissing Anzu and for some reason he began to feel very guilty. Finally glancing away from the bathroom where Jou stormed to Seto risked a glance at Anzu's face. What he saw there caused him to feel disgusted with himself. Anzu looked like she was on cloud 9 and it was fairly disturbing to know that he was the one who placed that look on her face.

"Go back to the table, I'll get us some drinks" Seto said, striding off toward the bar, leaving no room for argument. Once he reached the bar he took a left and headed toward the front of the men's bathroom. He heard very loud noises emitting from inside, like a door being ripped off its hinges then abruptly they stopped.

His blood ran cold with many thoughts about Jou.

'Could he be hurt?'

'Is he okay?'

'What happened in there?'

He decided that there was nothing to be accomplished by just waiting and just opened the door. There on the floor was Jou, huddled by a wall. A bathroom stall door was indeed off its hinges. At the sound of someone opening the door Jou risked a glance with his tear-stained face. At the sight of his puppy's puffy red eyes Seto felt his heart twinge with even more guilt and would almost feel like shedding some tears himself. Jou just stared at him. At first he couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba would possibly be here, seeing him on the bathroom floor of the greatest club in Domino crying and bleeding from his fist.

Seto took a step toward Jou and took notice of something crimson on his white tank top. Upon close inspection Seto noticed that the crimson was blood. His eyes widened in fear.

'Why is he bleeding? What happened?' he thought frightened.

"What are you doing here?" spoke Jou in a near whisper, his voice choked by tears.

"Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?" asked Seto worriedly, his ice prince attitude be damned, Jou was hurt and he slightly believed he was to blame.

"I'm fine" responded Jou, too shocked to work out that Kaiba had just been nice to him.

"No, you're not" Seto near shouted. "You're bleeding."

"Oh this? This is nothing, I've been through worse" responded Jou. 'I've been through much worse than this Kaiba, but physical pain is nothing compared to the emotional one you inflicted by getting together with Anzu' thought Jou wearily.

Kaiba chose not to press Jou's reply, instead he went over to the sink, grabbed a couple of towels and placed them under the facet.

'What in the world is Kaiba doin'?' thought Jou as he stared at Kaiba intently.

Still being silent but more contemplative Seto kneeled down in front of him. He was thinking of the best way to approach this.

"Give me you hand" Seto commanded in a voice that clearly meant 'Do as I say and don't you dare question me'

Jou was too preoccupied at how close Seto seemed to retaliate to the command. He slowly raised his right hand and placed it atop of Seto's.

"You actually know how to dance" commented Seto deciding to play it safe first, not wanting Jou to snap at him. Besides his hand felt so soft and fit so perfectly with his that he wanted an excuse to hold it longer.

Because of the electric shock that ran through his spine when his hand came in contact with Seto's he had missed the question.

"Huh?" was Jou's eloquent response.

"How was your dance with Mai?" asked Kaiba. Forget taking it slow, he wanted answers about what happened, besides the direct approach was more his style anyway.

The cool water and the gentleness of Seto's hand made his knuckles feel better. The blood was almost entirely wiped off both his hands, but both boys didn't want to let go. Too bad they didn't know that the other one felt the same way.

"My dance with Mai?" Jou asked slowly, still caught up in Seto and his gentle caresses to think clearly.

'Wait, did he see Mai kiss me?' thought Jou, hoping that Seto didn't.

"It was alright, she's a good dancer" he responded.

"Was kissing part of the dance" Seto said in a slightly louder voice laced with accusation and jealousy.

"What?" responded Jou, trying to figure out why Seto sound jealous and almost hurt. "No, kissin aint a part of it." After saying this Jou decided to study Seto's features more intently, hoping against all odds that Seto was jealous.

Seto had his neutral mask placed upon his face, but what seemed to be a flicker of pain crossed his eyes. Jou noticed this and decided to put his heart on the line. You can't get anywhere without taking chances.

"It ain't part of the dance but Mai has been trying to get with me for a while now. I guess she just decided to go for it"

Jou noticed that when he mentioned the part with Mai kissing him that Kaiba's eyes flashed dangerously. He hoped it was a warning toward Mai and not him. What could be worse than the rival you love kissed your friend in front of you while secretly having a desire to be with the girl that had loved you since you both met? Yes, that definitely is a bad soap opera plot.

Atfer Seto's eyes had flashed dangerously he seemed to look a bit guilty at the most, that look then slowly turned to disgust.

'So Jou wasn't kissing Mai? She forced herself on him! And I kissed Anzu because if it! All of it to get back at him… for nothing.. Ugh!' Seto thought, letting all this information sink into his mind.

Jou, looking at his fully cleaned hands, tried to ignore the wafting smell of vanilla and cinnamon coming from the other teen. Seto then sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if he should tell the blonde his feelings or let it go for another time. He hated to admit it but he was afraid that he would be rejected and made a fool for even trying. So the blonde had a lust filled expression on his face for a while now. That didn't mean that he was in love with him…did it?

Seto took a deep breath to calm his nerves that had built up.

When Seto took in that breath Jou's attention snapped to Seto's lips. Those pink lips slightly quivered as he took a shaky breath. Jou felt himself leaning slightly in, forehead meeting forehead. At that moment Seto stopped looking at their joined hands and chanced a glance up and locked his ice blue eyes with Jou's honey ones. His breath hitched when he noticed how close Jou was. Jou unconsciously licked his own lips as his eyes flickered to Seto's ice ones then down to his lips then to his eyes again. They were so close. Not a word was spoken between them. Jou decided that it was now or never, if he was going to get hurt he wanted it to be with Seto.

Jou then closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips against Seto's. Seto's eyes flared open when he felt Jou's petal soft lips caress his own. At first he was hesitant but slowly he pressed his lips back.

At the feel of Seto pressing his lips back made Jou more than ecstatic. He felt a wave of pleasure filled electricity shoot up his spine and shivered. He vaguely noticed that Seto had felt the same thing.

Seto was in pure bliss; his love actually loved him back. No words needed to be said. Actions did always speak louder than words. Suddenly merely pressing lips against one another wasn't enough. Unsurely Seto flicked his tongue over Jou's lips, silently asking for entrance.

Jou, hesitant at first, froze at the gesture. He knew that Seto would probably take that as a rejection so he opened his own mouth slowly.

Seto was silently cheering as Jou opened his mouth and darted his own tongue in to explore. Jou tasted of something sweet…like honey and apples.

'Kami he tastes good!' thought Seto as he continued to plunge and massage Jou's tongue and cavern.

To Jou Seto tasted like coffee and cinnamon; an odd combination but seemed to suit the teen CEO. Jou was in his own personal haven, but too soon it seemed that he needed to breathe. Reluctantly both teens pulled apart. Seto recovered first and opened his eyes. Jou soon followed and lifted his long lashes as his eyes flickered open. His hazel eyes seemed glazed over for a while, possibly the after effects of being thoroughly kissed by Seto Kaiba.

'Jeeze, he kisses like a God!' thought Jou, cheeks blushing slightly at his thoughts. At that moment Seto showed a lot of will power, restraining himself from kissing his blonde puppy all over again. Those damn rosy cheeks made him all the more ravish-able.

Seto continued to stare into Jou's honey eyes and was more than surprised to see them so warm and loving. This look proved that Jou did not just like him because he was a Kaiba, but simply liked him because he was Seto. His eyes were not fiery as they usually are, filled with malice and loathing whenever they would usually fight.

Seto decided that it was only fair for Jou to see how he truly felt about him and proceeded to let down his cold businessman walls that took years to construct. Jou peered into Seto's eyes and saw the broken walls. Seto's eyes shined with sincerity, love and devotion and with that Jou's heart filled with joy and if possible even more love, especially with knowing how hard it must have been for Seto to allow himself become so vulnerable.

Jou, over the non-verbal confirmation that his love was requited jumped into Seto's arms in pure joy. Seto just looked down on Jou's now shaggy blonde hair and couldn't help but run his fingers through the silky strands.

He then lifted Jou's head and placed his hands upon his soft cheeks and bringing his face in for a soft kiss. The kiss soon feverently erupted into a heated and much needed kiss.

They couldn't get enough of each others taste. Seto placed his hands upon Jou's lithe and thin waist. Jou sneaked his own arms around Seto's shoulders and placed his hands upon his neck, gently playing with the silky chestnut hair.

Seto decided to take this one step further and slowly lifted his shirt, caressing the soft golden skin beneath. Jou gasped at the feeling of Seto's creamy soft hands tracing random shapes on his back. Oxygen called them both back from, euphoria. Both teens just stared at each other's eyes full of love, lust and warmth. Both knew that they needed to separate but they knew that the rest of the Yugi-tachi would be looking for them about now.

"Maybe we should get back, the rest of the guys might be lookin for us" said Jou, voicing his and Seto's thoughts exactly.

Seto nodded and stood up first then helped Jou up. "So, we're together now, right?" asked Seto with his hands on Jou's shoulder, trying to make their union official, just like everything else in his life. Least one thing should stay consistent. Jou looked up at Seto and upon hearing the question lifter his head and in a split second sprung and clinged onto his former enemy.

"Of course!" he cheered leaning up for a soft kiss. Inside Seto felt suddenly warm, like nothing would be able to go wrong as long as Jou was in his arms. The fact that him and Jou were official outweighed everything; the insults, the fights, everything.

"But no more kissin Anzu" playfully warned Jou with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry puppy, you taste much better" responded Seto seductively. Jou just blushed at that statement.

"You also gotta apologize to her and let her know that you're taken, alright?' continued Jou. Seto simply nodded and ignored that fact that he was following orders from a former mutt, slowly slipping into his cold mask.

"And you have to make sure that Mai doesn't force you into anymore unwanted kisses" countered Seto.

"Who said it was unwanted?" taunted Jou as he turned his back on Seto and made his way to the door.

"What was that?" asked Seto dangerously low, yet still taunting as he wrapped his arms around Jou and gently licked and sucked on his neck.

"Mmmnh…" moaned Jou giving into the pleasure. "Alright, alright" gasped Jou as Seto nipped on his collar bone. "It was extremely unwanted!"

"Good" said Seto smugly. "Let's go then."

Jou simply nodded dumbly, still feeling the light nips on his skin. Seto decided to grasp Jou's hand and lead him to the table, seeing as Jou was still slightly dazed. Actions do speak louder than words anyway, so if the Yugi-tachi saw them holding hands they'd get the hint. Seto mentally scoffed at that. The members of the Yugi-tachi seemed to be set on being dense.

Jou regained his composure halfway through the club and instead of being dragged by Seto he was now walking beside him and was becoming increasingly nervous. He knew that the concept of being gay was no big deal with his friends, but what about falling for your enemy? Could they forgive Seto they've been put through?

Yugi and Yami would in a heart beat, they're great guys like that, but what about Otogi or Honda? Mai would at least understand why he couldn't like her romantically…but what about Anzu? Was she actually in love with Kaiba too?

He didn't want to seem heartless, she was the one that had enough guts to invite Seto in the first place and the way that she would stare at him proved that she at least cared for Seto, least to an extent.

Too bad it was too late to mull over these thoughts for him and Seto had finally made it through the hectic dance floor to the table where the rest of their group were waiting.

**A/N: **End of Chapter 5!

Ok I wanna thank my reviewers for sticking w/ me even if I'm no good at updating, but I'll try!

**Reviewers:** dragonlady222, **RainOwl**, FireieGurl, **The Shadowfox Mistress**, Asenav, **Yukiko-Angel**

**Thanx a bunch! **


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: **Finally the end! Yay! Not as great as I wanted it to be, but here it is. If you want an epilogue then say so plz, if no one leaves a review I'm going to assume that no epilogue is needed. So heres the end!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of Yu-gi-oh! If I did I'd be rich and not writing fan fiction.

**Summary:** Anzu's birthday is coming up so her and the gang hit the club scene for a pre birthday celebration. She invites her new crush, Seto Kaiba, hoping to form a relationship. Who knew that he already liked someone and that that someone was her friend! S/J, implied H/O, Y/YY

**Chapter 6**

Jou noticed that their hands were still entwined and blushed softly. Seto's hand just felt so right, like it was meant to be there. His friends wouldn't do anything to keep them apart, would they?

Once everyone noticed the Jou and Seto had arrived together they quieted down immediately.

"Oh Jou we were so worried. Mai told us that you went to get drinks but you took so long that we were just setting up a search party" said Yugi, relieved that his friend was alright.

Yami, perceptive as always, was the first to notice that Seto and Jou were holding hands. He chuckled and said "Yugi, I'm sure that Jou was in good hands, literally." When Yami said that Jou began to grow more nervous than before. Seto must have sensed his anxiety because he brushed his thumb over Jou's knuckles and gave him a reassuringly small smile.

"Of course he's in good hands" sneered Seto.

Once everyone had a moment to register the underlying meaning behind Yami and Seto's words, apprehension dawned on them.

Everyone wore a different expression.

Yugi looked happy for them, Otogi looked smug, almost as if he expected this to happen, Mai looked slightly relieved, knowing now that the reason that Jou had rejected her had nothing personal to do with her, Honda at first looked shocked at the news but soon got over it and shrugged it off, but Anzu…for her shock came first, then realization, then disgust, but lastly pain, betrayal and pure malice.

Considering all the friendship speeches she had given over the years she thought that Jou would have the common decency to not steal their friends' boyfriend.

Kaiba had danced with her.

Kaiba had kissed her.

The only response that she could fathom at that moment was a blunt "What the hell!"

Now for Anzu to even say the word 'hell' let alone scream it was enough to make anyone nervous. The only other time she had reacted that way was when she found out that Yugi and Yami were going out.

"Uh…Anzu, calm down okay?" tried Jou hesitantly.

Seto just gave her a passive look, no emotion on his face. Everyone around the table just decided to let everything unfold and play out. They had enough confidence in Jou to be able to handle things and along with Kaiba their odds increased.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN?" screamed Anzu. Good thing the music was blasting and only a few people stopped dancing and became aware of the fiasco, but then returned to dancing. The DJ noticed the outburst and smartly increased the blast of the music.

"Haven't my friendship speeches taught you anything! How can you be standing there and holding my boyfriends hand?"

The rest of the table gasped.

'Seto and Anzu? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Is it true?' were pretty much their thoughts. They decided to continue to be silent and let the drama play itself out instead of interfering. Yugi was about to say something but Yami held him back.

"Look, we were never in a relationship and we never will be either" said Kaiba coolly. Jou glanced at Seto but it turned into a heated glare. He also squeezed Seto's hand tightly to let him know that he did not approve on the way he was treating his friend.

"Anzu, you don't understand, Seto never was your boyfriend to begin wit" amended Jou.

Another gasp went around the table when they heard Jou call Kaiba 'Seto' and Kaiba wasn't mad about it.

"No, its not true… It can't be true… it just can't be. He danced with ME, he kissed ME!" she screamed out, stressing the word 'kiss'. A third gasp went around the table. When Anzu said this Jou began to feel slightly guilty, but more jealous.

"He only kissed you to try and make me jealous!" Jou yelled, unable to restrain his jealousy any longer. Seto loved him, not Anzu and that kiss meant nothing Jou kept telling himself.

When Jou confessed that little tid bit Anzu's eyes grew wide, her mouth was gaped open and her eyes became watery with tears, ready to spill over her eyelashes.

Seto, during this whole confrontation kept a cool mask on his face, the only time he changed his expression was to grimace when Jou had squeezed his hand too hard in warning.

"Is..i-it true?" stuttered out Anzu in a near whisper but loud enough for the whole table to hear. Jou snapped his attention to Seto just like everyone else. Anzu was begging Seto with her eyes to claim his everlasting love for her. Very deep down she knew that he wouldn't love her. Kaiba hardly every paid her much attention. He ignored everyone except Mokuba, Yami and Yugi and Jou. He always picked on Jou. Everything they said to each other was filled with passion, mistaken for anger. Jou is the only one that is able to make Kaiba break out of his stoic mask and show emotion, even if it was just anger. Although she still knew all that she was still willing to hope that he would choose her.

"That kiss meant nothing. I feel nothing for you, the only reason why I would even soil my lips with yours was because I was jealous when Jou and Mai kissed that I decided to try and make him jealous in return. That's all, you were nothing more than a pawn."

By the time Kaiba had finished his explanation everyone had moved away from him, including Jou. They thought that Kaiba was finally being friendlier after confessing his love to Jou, but he was still cold as ever.

Kaiba noticed the silence around him, other than the soft whimpers coming from Anzu and the music blasting in the background. He then also noticed that Jou had stopped holding his hand as he silently clenched his fist as it slowly became colder. He chanced a glance at Jou and tore his eyes from Anzu. Jou looked slightly surprised, saddened, but worst of all he seemed disappointed.

Seto was confused as to why Jou was disappointed in him. Saddened, sure, he just told him that he had used his friend to his face, that's also where the surprise came from, but what about the disappointment? Seto shifted his view to everyone else around the table and they all wore similar expressions.

Seto was beyond aggravated. He didn't like not understanding things and right now he was entirely confused.

"WHAT!" he snapped, breaking the people around the table from their stupor.

"How can you be so cruel, Kaiba?" spoke Yami, voicing everyone's thoughts. Yugi was clenching his shirt, trying to hold back the condescending words that he knew would probably come out of his koiboto's mouth. Seto merely glanced his way but didn't answer him.

Seto decided to ignore the rest of the people gathered there and focus his attention on Anzu and Jou only. He understood what he did wrong, not only did he say that he had used Anzu to all their friends but he practically called her worthless.

He understood what they expected of him.

What Jou expected of him.

If he wanted to be forgiven and be with Jou without any hard feelings in their brand new relationship he had to apologize, but that didn't mean he wanted to, more like blackmail if anything. He turned his face away from Jou and stared straight into Anzu's eyes.

"I'm sorry for using you and saying those things about you" Seto apologized awkwardly and through clenched teeth.

Everyone's eyes widened when those words left Seto's mouth and all silently accepted his apology. Jou's eyes were now shining with admiration and love toward his new boyfriend.

Seto knew that his friends were important to him and he had put his reputation as a cold hearted CEO on the line, just for him.

"Ap-pology acc-cepted…" stuttered out Anzu through new tears, but these were not full of sadness. She decided to give up on Seto as she saw the love the two teens shared. Although it was hard f giving up on Yami and now on Seto she knew that the people that they had ended up with were meant for them. A perfect match. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled a sad but satisfied smile.

"Why don't we all call it a night and head on home?" asked Otogi.

Murmurs of agreement circled the group. Everyone got up from the table and said their departing words and congratulations and left. Anzu was the last one standing there looking at both Jou and Seto and their joined hands. Mai backtracked and tugged on Anzu's shoulder, leading her out of the club.

Jou and Seto turned to one another at the same and locked eyes. Jou gave Seto a blazing smile that made the frown on his face disappear.

"Thanks" whispered Jou, loud enough for Seto to hear, blushing slightly and facing the floor.

Seto would have none of that though. He lifted Jou's face so they locked eyes again.

"Anything for you" responded Seto as he leaned down with his hands on Jou's waist and gave him a very thorough kiss that spoke of love and devotion which Jou gladly reciprocated.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Alright, the end has arrived. I want to thank all who have been through this, even those who didn't review, but at least you read it and that's what counts for me. I would personally like to thank Shadow Kitsune67 and Misura for their reviews, so thank you. Hope you continue to read my other stories. My new one "More than a weapon" has just begun. Thanx again!


End file.
